


Give me a Pamphlet. Please!

by RunePhoenix6769



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Castaspella adopts our fave trash cat, Comedy, F/F, Found Family, Light Angst, Parental Advice, Post Season 5, Useless Lesbians, Wholesome, catradora, gay aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: (After S5. Catra and Adora are in a fledgling relationship.)Shadow Weaver and The Horde never taught them about birthdays, holidays, family members or food.What else did they not teach them?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

.  
.  
.

Bright Moon was exactly that, _Bright_!

It was a far cry from the dull reds and muted greens of the Fright Zone.

It was all gleaming smooth curves, gaily coloured murals and flowing crystal clear waterfalls, stark comparison to the dark spiky jagged peaks that reached up like gnarled decrepit fingers curling in on themselves. The shadows they cast always reminded Catra of Shadow Weaver's talons. Clawing their way through the abused land, trying to further taint the already heavily polluted sky. 

She involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

Brightmoon was also quiet, footsteps were muffled, voices fluttered like a thousand butterflies taking flight, soft and melodious. 

It didn't have the clunking and clonking of strained pipes that used to echo eerily through the twisted corridors, or the constant hiss and pulsing hum of electricity. 

_Like a lot of things, it took some getting used to._

Scuttling fiendish creatures didn't lurk in the shadows of alcoves. In fact, there were scant few alcoves to speak of. 

Evasion wasn't something easy to attain here or even catered for.

The architecture was made up of sheer walls, lofty ceilings, elevated shiny fittings and open sprawling plazas, rather than cramped, claustrophobic, hollographically created vistas whose entire reason for existing was one of war and suffering.

Also everything smelled,. . . well _different!_

That was one thing Catra was not about to complain about. She definitely didn't miss the smell of smoke that wove into the very fabric of your clothing and hair or burning oil that caught in your nostrils and the back of your throat, or the flatulence of her billet mates due to their awful ration bar diet. 

Specifically Kyle..... It was _always_ Kyle.

In that particular instance, the ex-force Captain's hyper sensitive sense of smell had been a hindrance rather than a boon.  
The quiet of Brightmoon made it awfully difficult to sneak. Hard for anyone to sneak up on her but also a pain in the backside when she wanted to be left to her own devices and have some much needed alone time.

Not that she wanted to be away from Adora, especially after all the time they had wasted, but rather a little space to _think_ and Catra liked to think.

Not too hard that she might break her brain and fall into the trap of what Netossa called 'wallowing', but rather more a case of needing to 'process', as Miss Guided Meditation suggested. 

Not that Catra would ever admit it, on pain of death.

She had something on her mind and quiet frankly she was a little stumped yet not quite ready to admit defeat and seek advice from some of the princesses or heaven forbid, Mr Abs Window MaGee. She cringed at the thought of how exactly _that_ conversation might go down. 

And 'going down' so to speak was the issue.

It wasn't as if The Horde had given it's kidnapped wards a well rounded education, especially concerning the intimate social interaction side of things, unless of course it had been covered in 'Force Captain Orientation', which she highly doubted.

She needed an Adult. 

Well, there was Entrapta. She was an an adult. 

She thought about broaching the subject with the scientific genius and realised it would either be returned with outright confusion or evolve into a power point presentation with a few nifty inventions and they were no where near _that_! 

No! 

She needed an adultier Adult!

The two princesses that remotely resembled adults and would most definitely have the answers she sought were off rebuilding their respective kingdoms and she had no idea when they might return.

There was always King Micah!

But then she got to thinking how awkward that might be. So far she had done a bang up job of avoiding him, no matter how much Princess Sparkles had encouraged her to bite the arrow.

The whole _"Sorry I trapped your wife in an alternate dimension for eternity with my universe destroying lesbian drama! Relationships, am I right?_ just wasn't going to cut it.

Given the chance he would likely fling her off one of those weird floating balconies by the ears, and admittedly she probably deserved it.

As if she expected him to materialise out of thin air, she reached up feeling her ears to make sure they were still there and let out a sigh of relief when they sprang back into shape. Her magical guardian, Melog head butted off her thigh giving her a look of confusion bordering on judgement, flickering their own ears in response,

"I know, I know." Catra muttered, absently reaching down to scritch, sparkly translucent fur.

Who was comforting who was up for interpretation.

Padding through the corridors and hallways, accompanied by the _click click_ of her toe claws, ignoring the helmeted sentinels stationed at intervals, she finally arrived at her destination.

Like a thief about to commence a heist, she scouted the hallway, checking to see if anyone was taking notice. Causally leaning back against the large grandiose door, she gently pressed against it and grinned when it gave way. Through the small gap, Catra hurriedly ushered Melog through and followed at close quarters before anyone might spot them. In her haste, she almost closed the heavy wooden door on her own swishing tail, neatly curling it out of the way at the last second.

She cringed at the boom that echoed through the vast space and Melog's mane flared.

As it died away, she froze. Ears swivelling this way and that, straining to pick up the tell tale sounds of occupation by other would be researchers. Satisfied, Melog and her seemed to be the only ones, she quickly moved off.

Row upon row of towering bookshelves spread out and there was a soft afternoon light filtering through the gargantuan domed, stain glass window, casting shimmering colours on the floor and spines of the books. She tried not to look up at the towering depiction of Queen Angella beautifully crafted into the glass. 

"Come on... Let's get this over with."

Melog paused underneath the window, looking at Catra and up at Queen Angella and back at Catra, their tail and mane down. If they had eyebrows they'd be knitted in concern. 

Catra's shoulders sagged a little and she whispered,

"Please, don't look at me like that."

Turning her back, she ducked into the stacks.

With a soft almost reproachful mowl, Melog reluctantly followed.

Keen eyesight picked out runes and letters, carved into golden shell shapes on the rims of the shelves. Her nose crinkled at the foreign almost musty smell.

_The quicker she found what she was looking for, the quicker she could get out of here._

R.

Reproduction?

_No. That was far too clinical and more in Entrapta's wheelhouse, so to speak._

She continued further back until she finally found the correct letter. Finger trailing the spines, her lips moved as she muttered to herself,

"S.. Ahhh, haaa!"

Carefully, she teased the thick tome from it's place nestled amongst the others. The title was written in golden filigree. 

_**' Sexual Education: The Low Down on Going Down ~ A Helpful Guide for Women Who Love Women.'** _

It's spine had a solid crease down the middle. Her cheeks flushed with heat and Melog seemed to give her a smug smirk playfully swiping the air with a large paw. Laughter echoing in the young woman's head.

"Shut up, you!" Catra whined.

It only served to make Melog chuff before rolling on the the ground, tail lazily swishing.

With a big preparatory breath, Catra steeled her resolve and took the plunge flipping open the book.

_I can handle this.... Whatever harm came from reading a book._

It landed open on a detailed drawing of two women in a rather intimate and compromising position. With a jerk, Catra snapped her gaze away.

_By the Crimson Waste and all that was the First Ones!_

It only made Melog chuff louder.

"Keep at it and next time I won't bring you!" Catra scolded.

The purple feline ignored her and began to groom itself.

Flipping the offending page, slowly, Catra cracked open one eye and hazarded a peek and she was relieved to find nothing but paragraphs and less distracting diagrams.

Sinking down to sit very much like her middle name, Applesauce, she began to read. 

Some of the pages had bent corners and in some crevices she found coloured paper with markings she couldn't decipher. At some paragraphs and diagrams, she stuck out her tongue, going crossed eyed to see the tip or if she had flattened it out correctly. Others had her lips buzzing together in a quiet hum. 

Some drawings and diagrams had her holding the book out, tipping her head to one side squinting at the images suspicious that anyone believed a body could bend and twist like that and find it remotely pleasurable.

One paragraph in particular had her holding up her hand, inspecting her claws and frowning darkly.

There was a whole chapter sans images with weird contraptions made of hide and whale bone and a familiar looking bullwhip that she couldn't scurry past fast enough, though she did pause at a few words and concepts that were rather intriguing.

So engrossed, she almost didn't notice the subtle flick of Melog's ears and mane flare. But she definitely noticed when her magical guardian started, sniffing the air.

At the end of the stack a long shadow loomed, getting shorter and shorter as it approached.

Snapping the book shut, in a rising panic Catra looked for somewhere to shove it. 

Unable to reach the gap where it belonged from this position, she unceremoniously shoved it in the space between the books and the lowest shelf. Just as the person rounded the end of the stacks and began to come down the alley, Catra blindly grabbed another book, bowing her head to hide the flush that was most certainly on her face.

"Catra?" Came the surprised enquiry.

The young woman held up the book like a shield, 

"I'm not doing anything! Just reading! I swear!"

Mismatched eyes darted to the previous book in it's hiding place and up at Glimmer's Aunt, Castaspella.

Catra watched as the older woman's eyes minutely narrowed and her lips pursed. She tried not to quail under the searching gaze. The mage quirked an eyebrow, 

"You're reading 'Etherian Tax Law'?"

Instinctively her own tail grew in size and she could do nothing to stop how Melog hid their snout in one paw. Catra began to garble an explanation, 

"YES!.... yes!-" She cleared her throat, struggling to get her voice under control, "- Accountancy has always been an interest...." 

She trailed off when she realised that Castaspella's eagle eye landed on the glaringly obvious gap on the shelf. There was an almost teasing quality to the mage's voice, 

"There seems to be a book missing."

Melog covered it's snout with both paws, facepalming hard enough for the pair of them as Catra tired to shove the stupid tax book back in it's own gap, and avoid the burning gaze, 

"It was like that when I got here!"

Finally, the infernal thing was back where it belonged. 

Castaspella said, 

"Ahh... Such a shame... It's a really good book."

At that Catra flushed scarlet and ears flattened against her head. Getting to her feet, she tried to look nonchalant refusing to look Glimmer's aunt in the eye. Castaspella began to peruse the shelf, 

"How _are_ things between yourself and Adora?"

Mid dusting herself off, Catra froze. 

She did _not_ want to be having this conversation with anyone!

"Fine!" She growled.

As if she didn't hear the warning tone or cared, Castaspella selected a book, pulling it out and inspecting it, 

"It's not the easiest thing to navigate... Going through what you've both been through."

Catra stepped past her and began to attempt a hasty retreat.

"Catra."

"Yes?"

"If you ever need to talk or want some advice, come find me...... When you're ready, of course."

The older woman bent down inspecting the lower bookshelf.

Catra bolted, ears plastered to her crown and tail firmly clamped between her legs. Just as she rounded the end of the stack, she heard a loud and joyful, 

"There you are!"

Melog chuckled and chuffed all the way out of the door and back to the Catra's sanctuary of her and Adora's shared bedroom.

Catra promptly locked them on the balcony and face planted into the bed hiding her face under a pillow, Melog's chuckles echoing in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

.  
.

It was a few days later that Catra found herself pacing back and forth outside an ornate door at the far end of the Palace. 

Glimmer was off doing queen stuff, with Adora as She Ra in tow, visiting places that Catra as the commander of The Horde had nearly snuffed out of existence. They had carefully explained that she might not be the best person to bring along on a good will mission and perhaps her appearance might be best left at a reaally far off juncture in the future.

If Ever!

And in all honesty, she understood it.

After guided meditation, Perfuma had apologetically parted that she had plans for a picnic in the newly rejuvenated Whispering Woods with her girlfriend. Normally it would be a case of 'More the Merrier', but Scorpia needed time. 

Deep down, Catra knew that she would be apologising for the rest of her 9 lives for how much she had hurt the Garnet princess. It was one thing on a long list of regrets and nothing in her past could get a do over. 

No matter how much she wished.

She had to acknowledge her past mistakes, and learn to build and grow from that. Adora and her future deserved as clean as slate as possible.

Catra didn't want to screw up this new beginning. She wanted, no she _needed_ this to be perfect. Catra wanted to at least to have some idea of what she was meant to do when the time came. She was slowly learning how to be 'open to the possibilities' but this issue in particular was proving to be as difficult to broach as the Sea Gate.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

This was ridiculous! 

She could bring an evil despotic invading force under the pads of her feet and delegate like it was nobodies business but not work up the courage to ask for something as simple as a smidge of help with things of a personal nature?

Melog headed butted her ass, nudging her towards the door in encouragement. Catra halfheartedly swatted at them,

"Ok! Ok!... I'm doing it!.... For Beast Island's sake, give me a second!"

Mustering up the courage, she knocked on the door. She gave a sigh of relief when nobody answered and she was about to turn on her heels and bolt when the door opened with a sharp 'click'.

_Great! Just great._

A lavender caped soldier with a shiny helmet under one arm was leaving the mage's bedroom. There was a tinge of red to the woman's cheeks. From inside came a girlish giggle. So engrossed in saying her farewells, the solider almost didn't notice Catra. 

Through a gap in between the soldier and the door, Catra spied Castaspella further back wearing a pair of loose pants made of a light fabric, a loose vest top and a sheer house coat of sorts. She looked relaxed and comfortable completely the opposite to how Catra felt. The older woman blew an air kiss to her companion. 

Catra blushed that she had apparently disturbed Glimmer's aunt entertaining a guest. Castaspella playfully wiggled her fingertips at the soldier, 

"Till next time, honey.-" The soldier turned, nearly colliding with the younger woman, who tried to duck out of view, but no such luck, as Castaspella trilled, "- Catra.... Come in.. Come in!"

_Busted! Drat!_

Avoiding looking at Catra and trying to hide her face, the soldier put on the helmet. Catching a barely discernible whiff of something, Melog's topaz blue eyes grew wide, mane rippling whilst Catra flushed pink and her ears flickered down. Realising what she had unintentionally walked in on, she stammered, 

"You're.... You're busy.... I can come back later!"

Beckoning her inside, Castapsella replied, 

"Nonsense... We were just finished.- " She addressed the soldier, "- Soak in the hot spring every day should keep it nice and loose... And don't forget the exercises I showed you."

_There were exercises you could do? The book had said there were but she hadn't expected Castaspella to be so open about it..... Maybe this was a mistake?_

She made as if to bolt, but Melog blocked her path giving a meowl and fur turning a deep purple.

"Right now, I don't like you!" Catra hissed under her breath. 

She was pretty certain the usually translucent furred guardian was giving her a smug grin. Right then Catra decided that Melog was picking up some bad habits from Adora and there would have to be _words_.

The soldier sidled past Catra, hot footing it down the hallway and out of sight. With one last glance up and down the corridor, Catra finally stepped over the threshold into oblivion with Melog bringing up the rear.

Castaspella's private quarters were fairly similar to all the others the ex-Horde commander had seen in Bright Moon. 

Sure there were a few personal touches here or there, like runes, markings and murals. An overly large elevated bed with a disgusting amount of soft, fluffy pillows with no rhyme of reason, as if they had been chucked on in haste. Shiny fittings dotted the walls, giving off a cosy warm light.

Again with a disregard for security there were no solid doors blocking the balcony from the room, which boggled Catra's mind, and had she known _that_ nugget of information perhaps the Battle of Bright Moon might have gone a whole lot differently.

The room was coated in an array of smells, some familiar and some not. There were even a few plants milling around with healthy looking leaves and blossoms that would no doubt meet with Perfuma's approval.

Arms crossed protectively over her chest, Catra awkwardly rubbed her left tricep with her right hand, ears down, eyes concentrating on the floor. She could even pick out how the seemingly hodge podge shapes of triangles, rhombus' and prisms neatly slotted together in a geometric pattern .

With no care, Melog meandered through the room, out on to the balcony and flopped down in a patch of sunlight, lazily yawning wide, tail languidly batting off the ground much in the way that Catra's own wasn't.

_Traitor! Jail for Melog. JAIL FOR A 1000 YEARS!_

"Would you like a glass of something, or maybe a cup of tea?"

Catra muttered something under her breath. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, you're going to have to speak up."

The term of endearment was weird and strange, but Catra found she didn't entirely hate it. Finally looking up, she spoke a little louder, 

"Juice, please."

At least it would give her hands something to do.

The older woman began to busy herself with glasses and a jug that looked like something Adora as She-Ra had once waved at her when in the middle of one of their many fights. The Horde commander had found it hilarious at the time and slightly less terrifying than being wailed on with a First One's clarinet. 

"So, what can I do for you?.... Is everything OK?..... Or would you like to go out on the balcony for a moment, whilst I get this ready?"

Catra didn't need to be told twice and she rushed headlong to join her traitorous guardian outside in the mid afternoon sunshine. 

Sinking into a cushioned seat, her eyes landed on a book on a table. Flipping the cover closed, she snatched back her hand with lightening reflexes, as if Shadow Weaver herself had rapped her knuckles, when she read, _**' Sexual Education: The Low Down on Going Down ~ A Helpful Guide for Women Who Love Women.'**_.

_The darn thing was haunting and mocking her._

From inside, she heard the sound of glasses clinking and something being dropped followed by light curses. Peering back into the room, she witnessed the other woman rushing about, caught between looking a bit flustered and doing a little dance of excitement. And Catra began to get the distinct impression that maybe she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Not that she could fathom what Castaspella could possibly have to be nervous about. It wasn't like _she_ was the one who was having to come here to ask some rather difficult questions or admit that she had no idea what she was doing.

When Castaspella arrived with a laden tray, she was back to wearing a serene and very composed look and the ex-Force Captain regarded her a little suspiciously. If the mage noticed the moved book, she certainly didn't comment, instead she began to pour out juice into the glasses that beaded and glistened with condensation in the hot afternoon.

Rather thoughtfully she had even included a small bowl of water for Melog, which garnered her a constant chatter of appreciative meeps and a cheek rubbed against her shin. 

Catra tried to scowl but her heart wasn't in it. She murmured a reply, 

"Ok, ok... She's not the worst."

"Hmmm?.. What was that?"

"Nothing!.... I didn't say anything."

Catra watched as Castaspella bent down to give Melog the bowl and a hefty dose of under the chin and behind the ears scritches, 

"Whose a pretty kitty cat... yes you.... yes you are."

Melog basked in the attention, its mane fluttering a kaleidoscopic array of soft colours, eyes relaxed slits. Catra could hear the satisfied purr rumbling in her head.

After pouring out juice and ice stars, Castaspella finally sat down in a chair opposite, both hands patting her knees and eagerly leaning forward, 

"Now, come tell Auntie Castaspella what's on your mind."

Suddenly Catra was parched. Snatching one of the slick glasses, she greedily guzzled down the sweet and some what cooling juice.  
.  
The mage relaxed back, 

"It's ok, sweetie.... Take your time."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence, Catra looking at the sky, the birds flitting in the air, the decorative foliage entwined through the balcony, her nails. She found the bottom of her glass immensely fascinating. Who knew light could create such colours when it wasn't bouncing of dull grey and sickly green?

_Why did this have to be so difficult? Could she not go back to something easier, like outwitting Shadow Weaver?_

Melog stretched out, sprawled on their side, the shallow rise and fall of a rib cage suggesting they were about to get down to some hardcore napping.

Catra took a huge breath.

_Might as well get this over with!_

After all this fuss, she found she didn't know where to start. With one hand gripping the glass until her knuckles ached, she picked at her claws with the the other. From under her furrowed brow, she observed how Castaspella seemed to be serenely gazing over the neatly trimmed field below watching a few soldiers in the distance sparing, light twinkling off their armor.

Putting the glass back on the table, afraid it might shatter in her hand from the sheer pressure of how hard she was squeezing it, the young woman took another huge breath. Her words came out garbled, tripping over each other in a bid to escape, 

"AdoraAndIWantToGet,YaKnow,CloserAnd I DontKnowWhatToDo."

After a few contemplative moments, Castaspella very carefully said, 

"When you say _closer_ do you mean, sex?"

Hands balled into fists on her thighs, bright red cheeks and eyes squeezed closed, Catra mutely nodded.

"Ok... Just checking."

Crackling open one eye and rubbing at her tricep, trying to flatten a patch of fur, Catra whined,

"Maybe you could just give me a pamphlet or somethin?"

"Why? Would that help?"

Catra looked up to see if Glimmer's aunt was taking the piss, but it seemed she meant it in all sincerity.

Seeing the young woman's trepidation, Castaspella, offered, 

"Why don't we start slowly.... You tell me what you've covered so far and we can go from there?"

"What do you mean, covered?"

"What you've learned so far.... You know.... Have you had _'The Talk'_ ". Do you know where babies come from?"

The words 'The Talk' seemed to echo round the plaza, and Catra cringed, fur fluffing up all over her body. She was almost certain a flock of birds took flight from their roost in a nearby tree. To hide her discomfort, Catra deadpanned, 

"Don't they just sprout out of the ground and appear in the nursery?"

Hand to her mouth, Castaspella's eye grew wide with shock. She put her hands together like in prayer and let out a breath, 

"Ok.... ok.... right... Ok..... Well, when a two people get..."

Catra let out a little snicker, 

"I know where babies come from.... Sort of... I know most of the cadets were kidnapped or taken from kingdoms already controlled by The Horde."

"Pheww.... You had me going there. ... I was beginning to think that Light Spinner had totally failed as a guardian."

"Oh... I didn't learn it from her... Octavia told me...... Could you imagine Shadow Weaver _dating?_ "

Castaspella pulled a face like she had bitten into a gone off slimy ration bar.

"That was an image I didn't need in my head..... Thank you, Catra!"

Catra giggled, 

"You're welcome!"

The bit of levity seemed to make it a little easier and helped break the ice a bit. 

"So... you know the basics,-" The mage filled up both their glasses, "- What else would you like to know?"

Taking a glass, Catra began to cradle it in her hands, gleaning some of its coolness on her sweaty palms,

"I want to make it special... We've never done it before and I want to do it right. I don't want to screw it up."

"Oh, honey, of course you might to screw it up.- " Catra scowled, ears flattening against her skull. Seeing the youngster's reaction Castaspella rushed to correct herself, "- Ok.. bad choice of words.... What I mean is.... Nobody is born knowing how to do it perfectly. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ messes it up at some point. If I was to tell you the amount of disastrous encounters I've had... Well, lets just say it would fill this." She slapped the cover of the infernal book causing Melog to startle "- Did you know how to fly a skiff the first time you tried it?"

"No.. But Adora did!"

"Well.... Ok.... You're not a machine who comes with a manual and will do as it's commanded... Though come to think of it, some people like that sort of thing.-" Castaspella got a far off look in her eye only coming back when she noticed Catra's very confused frown. "- Sorry..... Where was I?.... Ah.. yes.. What I'm trying to say is.... Sex is a special thing.... It's about communication, about listening to each other and talking through things with your partner. What works for one person, might not necessarily work for another... It's about being open and honest with each other.....You shouldn't rush into it if neither of you feel ready."

Catra began picking at her claws again, 

"How will we know when we're ready?"

"It's OK to take your time. You love each other, right?"

"I can't speak for Adora, but I always have."

"Well then... When it feels right, it will happen.-" She gave Catra's knee a light comforting pat, "- Try not to put too much pressure on yourself... Sex isn't the be all and end all of a relationship.... It's just an extra bit of fun.... And that's what it's meant to be, _fun_!"

But that was the thing, she and Adora were only just learning how to not put pressure on themselves, trying to met or surpass other people's expectations and Catra didn't think she could handle disappointing Adora. She had already done that enough to last a life time and into the next, if such things existed.

She had done a lot of shitty things in her past and she didn't want to add to the list. 

_What if Adora had read the same book?_

Taking a sip of juice, she asked, 

"I don't have to do everything in that book, do I?.... I mean... I've had a lot of practise with a bullwhip, but I'd rather not... It doesn't seem right all things considered."

Castaspella inhaled her drink, coughing and spluttering, her face turning purple. Once she had her coughing fit semi under control, she managed to croak, 

"By Mara.... No!"

_Well, that was a relief! Maybe if she did't have to do that maybe she wouldn't have to do do other things._

With a hint of hopefulness, Catra held up her hand, 

"What about these?"

At the sight of the ex-Horde solider's claws, Castaspella instinctively closed her legs, curling them up, visibly wincing, 

"They're none negotiable I'm afraid,-" Catra deflated, "- You don't have to cut them off completely... Maybe pare them down just a little.. so they're, aren't as _spiky_! It'll prevent any mishaps.... If it turns out you can't, there's always gloves?"

The fur on Catra's body stood on end as she nearly shrieked, 

"Gloves?"

Castaspella nodded, 

"Sometimes they're are needed."

Frowning Catra covered her nose and mouth with her hands. 

_This was all getting rather complicated. Now clothing was involved? Wasn't the whole point to_ not _be wearing any clothes?_

"Oh dear. They really didn't teach you much in The Horde, did they? -" Glimmer's Aunt started, "- I'm going to get more juice and some snacks, because this might take a while."

On her return, the pair sat into the early evening. Catra nibbling on the assortment of confectionery listening in rapt attention whilst Castaspella covered a vast amount of topics, things such as consent, lubrication, sharing of tips, like romance and how to set the 'mood' and adding in a few anecdotes of how things had on occasion gone hilariously wrong. By the time the woman was finished Catra had nearly cried laughing and she felt a whole more confident than when she had first arrived. 

Finishing up her juice, Catra finally mustered up the courage to ask something that had been niggling at her, 

"Why are you being so nice to me? 

The mage frowned, 

"What on Etheria do you mean?"

Picking at the seam of her trouser legs and worrying a hole in the material with one claw, Catra's voice came out as small as she felt, 

"I don't deserve it, not after everything I've done! With the Horde.-" She sniffed, "- Queen Angella."

Melog looked up. They started to creep closer before getting up completely and resting their head in Catra's lap. She tried to fight back the lump in her throat and the tears welling in her eyes, but they began to roll down her cheeks and drip off the end of her nose, 

"I'm really sorry.... I never.. I never.." Her breath began to hitch. Melog nestled their head further into her lap, not stopping until one of the youngster's hands began to excavate it's fur, "- I don't.."

Catra wiped at her wet cheek with the heel of her palm. 

To her right there was movement, and a soft utterance that had a heartbroken quality to it,

"Oh... Catra, sweetie... Come here."

She looked up through blurry eyes, sniffling. Encouraging her to stand up, Castaspella pulled her into a hug. With her head down and hands under her chin, Catra held herself stiff. It wasn't bone crushing like Scorpia's or tender like Adora's, but it was comforting in a way that the Horde raised affection starved Force Captain had never experienced. With hitching sobs she gradually sank into it.

"It's ok sweetie, let it out."

At first, a hand hovered over the back of her head before lightly landing, as if she was the most fragile of pottery, and another rested tentatively on her back. Melog made little concerned meeps, arching and rubbing the broad side of their body against Catra's legs. Occasionally they would nuzzle and headbutt her. The taller woman cradled her, swaying a little from side to side, gently rocking her whilst she remained curled against the soft material of the sheer housecoat. The hand on her back alternated between soothing rubs and minuscule taps. 

Catra mumbled, into the material like a mantra, 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Sometimes through the hitches she managed full words, sometimes they got cut off mid consonant. Each time, Castaspella replied with a soft crooning, 

"I know.. I know."

Finally her broken cries began to subside slowly mellowing into sniffles, with a thick, hoarse voice, she managed, 

"I think I'm OK now.... Thankyou."

"You sure?"

She nodded against the fabric. 

"Ok.. listen to me for a moment." Catra could feel the woman's voice vibrating through her chest and she remained where she was, safe in a the warm temporary cocoon. Glimmer's Aunt continued, "- War and relationships can drive us to do things we never thought we could. ... It's never an excuse."

Catra shook her head, mumbling,

"I just wanted Adora back.... I wanted things to be like they were before the She-Ra and the sword.... I know it was selfish. I'd take it all back if I could!"

"And that's the thing that's important.... Can we fix what happened? Not right now... But it doesn't mean that we stop trying.... I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, Catra... I've learned the hard way in life that forgiveness can take time, but also that guilt can destroy a person.... You still have to live your life and try to be happy... I'm sure it's what Angella would have wanted."

Pulling away, Catra wiped at her nose. 

Castaspella sagely added, 

"But maybe stay out of my brother's way for a while and let me and Glimmer smooth that one over, eh?"

Catra gave a weak nod,. She tried to wipe at the damp patch, 

"I've got you all wet."

"Oh dont worry about that. It will dry out eventually. Everything does."

The ex-force captain gave her a wane smile at the attempt at humour. 

From up in the pink and purple sky there came a shout. 

"LOOOOP DE LOOOP!"

It was followed by a cacophony of screams. Jumping back out of Castaspella's arms, Catra looked up. Swiftwind was beating his huge wings whilst Adora and Glimmer held on for dear life. 

Castaspella smiled broadly, 

"Go on, now....Wash your face..... I'm sure Adora and my niece would be disappointed if you weren't there to greet them." 

She ruffled Catra's hair and gave Melog a loving scritch before the pair ducked back into the room.

Scooping cool soothing crystal clear water out of a small free flowing feature that pooled into a golden bowl, something Catra never thought she would get used to, she splashed her face and shook her fur dry. 

Castaspella was lounging on her chair reading the book that had started all this. 

"Thankyou.... For everything.... " 

The mage looked up, giving the freshly washed young woman a warm smile, 

"I'm glad I could help."

Catra awkwardly scratched behind her ear, 

"Ummm... Is it OK if I come by and visit?.... I mean, when you're here and not at Mystacor?"

The older woman curled the book round her finger as a place holder, 

"Of course!.... You can come visit me at Mystacor too if you like?"

Affably, Catra grinned, 

"I'd like that... Thankyou."

Swiftwind had already landed on the field and she could hear Adora and Glimmer laughing and excitedly shout. Arms sweeping in big gesture whilst Bow let out high pitched squeals. Adora was flexing her biceps. Spotting Catra, she broke into a face splitting smile, so bright it could rival the sun, waving. _Since when did Catra start thinking of such sappy things? But she found she didn't mind at all._ She waved back. 

So engrossed in waving at her girlfriend, Adora almost tripped over her own feet. 

Catra snorted. 

_She loved that idiot! ___

__Castaspella was wearing a knowing grin,_ _

__"Don't worry... Your secrets safe with me."_ _

__Hopping on to the ledge of the balcony, Catra once again gave her thanks before scrambling down the foliage and lightly landing on the ground. Melog materialised beside her, bounding off towards the group. Catra chased after them, crashing into the open and safe embrace of Adora, who pulled her in close smooshing a kiss to her cheek,_ _

__Not even batting an eye, Glimmer continued her story,_ _

__"Oh my Etheria....There was this HUUUUGE sandworm and Adora was all like ... Greyskull .. blah blah and slashy slashy! And I was all like _ **SPARKLE PUNCH!**_ in its face... Guess what I told it, Bow?"_ _

__With hearts in his eyes, Bow eagerly asked,_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"I said..." Glimmer paused for dramatic effect, hands on her hips striking a strong woman pose, "- .... How'd you like that, you over grown sausage!"_ _

__Glimmer let out a belly laugh that ended in a snort at her own witticism._ _

__Melog was running around, nipping at Swiftwind's heels until he was coaxed into a playing chase. The magical feline kept cheating by phasing in and out, much the Pegasus' faux annoyance._ _

__Catra murmured in Adora's ear,_ _

__"I missed you."_ _

__Adora gave her a squeeze,_ _

__"I missed you too.... Did you get up to anything exciting today?"_ _

__Catra shrugged,_ _

__"Not really... I wanna hear all about yours."_ _

__Glimmer's story stopped mid rant,_ _

__"What _is_ my Aunt doing?"_ _

__All four of them turned to stare._ _

__Up on the balcony, the mage was doing what only could be described as a 'victory dance'. Fist bumping the air, she let out a loud, "Whoooo hooo!" that echoed over the field._ _

__And this time Catra didn't doubt it when disturbed birds bursts from their cozy roost in the trees and swooped around in a thick flock of shimmering greens and blues that caught the light just right._ _

__Glimmer laughed,_ _

__"I LOVE HER.... SHE'S SO WEIRD!"_ _

__Cheekily, jumping on Adora's back for a piggy ride, Catra grinned into blond hair and the smell of home and a deep rumble started in her chest._ _

__Auntie Castaspella was so much more than weird, and Catra would be forever grateful._ _


End file.
